


L'épanouissement des sentiments

by Kuroni_rainbow



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drinking & Talking, Fire Powers, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Reborn has feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Reborn, arcobaleno du Soleil se fait capturer dans un moment de faiblesse par une famille rivale un tantinet enervée.  Se retrouvant seul et de mauvaise humeur en plein territoire ennemi, il tente de limiter les dégâts. Ou du moins il essaye, son ancien élève venant briser la vitre afin de la sauver.De voir que les choses ont bien changées depuis le début aidera peut-être Reborn et Tsuna a (enfin) mettre les choses en ordre dans leur relation et à la faire évoluer.(Attention: peuvent être OOC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour coller mais Reborn qui parle de sentiments c'est voué à l'échec. Soyez indulgents)Si vous pensez que d'autres tags sont nécessaires, faites le moi savoir, merci ^^
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	L'épanouissement des sentiments

Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, donc jusqu'à la succession de Tsuna en tant que Juudaime et la malédiction des Arcobalenos brisée, Tsuna, Reborn, et le reste de la famiglia ils n'étaient presque jamais séparés. Même si Tsuna parlait de Reborn en tant qu'un tuteur diabolique et tyrannique, et Reborn de Tsuna comme un bon a rien qui ne fait que pleurnicher et demander son aide, les deux étaient dans leur meilleure forme seulement quand l'autre était présent,devenus amis, Tsuna considérait Reborn comme faisant parti de sa famiglia. Mais une fois que Tsuna fut devenu Juudaime Reborn a du retourner auprès de Nono pour recevoir les ordres d'assassinats pour le bien des Vongola. Chacun de leur côté, Tsuna avec sa paperasse, les bagarres de ses gardiens, les réunions avec les autres boss, et les fêtes style Vongola; Reborn avec ses infiltrations, les planques, les bains de sang, les expressos serrés renversés, et ses fedoras troués, leur vie était tout sauf agréable. Dans leurs moments de fatigue extrême ils revenaient aux bonnes habitudes par des flash-back ou des hallucinations et ils se mettaient à discuter comme ils le faisaient avant: Tsuna pleurniche et se plaint tandis que Reborn rigole et l'encourage de la mauvaise manière. Un soir où les hallucinations étaient très puissantes pour Reborn car il n'avait pas réussi à boire 1 seul expresso depuis 2 jours, il s'énerva envers la projection mentale de Tsuna et lui tira dans les pieds pour se calmer (ça marchait bien d'habitude). Sauf que 2 jours avant il avait tué le boss d'une famiglia ennemie et les gardiens le cherchaient (d'ou l'abstinence d'expresso) et en tirant ses coups de feu il donna la localisation à ses poursuiveurs. Ceux-ci en voyant qu'il était en plein délire arrivèrent par derrière et l'assommèrent bien violemment, puis le ligotèrent, bâillonnèrent, et firent la même chose pour Léon.

Quand Reborn se réveilla il se trouvait sur une chaise au milieu d'une énorme pièce vide sans aucun moyen de signaler Nono de sa capture. 3 ex-gardiens se trouvaient aux extrémités de la salle et discutaient.  
Gardien 1: -Tu crois vraiment que le Vongola va venir chercher M.Reborn ?  
Gardien 2: -S’il ne vient pas ça donnera une mauvaise impression des Vongola, il vaudrait mieux pour leur réputation qu’il vienne, surtout si on menace de révéler que le n°1 hitman devient fou à tirer des coups de feu partout comme un détraqué.  
Gardien 1: -N’empêche que ça me rend mal à l’aise d’être dans la même pièce que lui, il vaudrait mieux qu’il se dépêche de donner le message ce Lonzo !  
Gardien 2: -T’inquiètes, on peut compter sur lui, il est agaçant mais il remplit tous ses jobs à la perfection. Le Dixième Vongola va arriver d’ici quelques heures tout au plus.  
Gardien 1: -Eh ! T’entends pas un bruit étrange ? Un moteur ?

Le second gardien n’eut pas eu le temps de répondre que le toit du hangar se brisait au dessus d’eux. Reborn ne craignant plus de faire remarquer son éveil leva la tête. Ce qu’il vit le rempli de joie et de fierté: l’élève qu’il avait pris sous son aile volait désormais de lui même avec une aisance incomparable pour venir le sauver. Par contre la stupide idée de mettre sa propre vie en jeu au lieu de ses hommes n’avait toujours pas changée, Tsuna était toujours aussi gentil envers tout le monde. Reborn esquissa le sourire dont lui seul avait connaissance en regardant son ancien élève mettre à mal les 5 gardiens restés sur place. Le tueur à gage se demanda pourquoi il ne les réduisaient pas en cendre avec ses gants et pourquoi il se donnait la peine de les mettre K.O. à mains nues. Enfin presques nues, les X-Gloves et l’aura de flammes de dernières volonté aidaient beaucoup. Tsuna s’affaira ensuite à défaire les nombreux liens qui retenaient Reborn puis tomba à genoux face à lui.  
-Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé d’être arrivé à temps, Hibird m’a juste prévenu que tu étais en danger et comme tu arrives toujours à te mettre dans les galères les plus horribles je pensais que c’était un danger de mort imminent. Mais non ,ils t’ont juste attachés à une chaise sans te blesser.   
Puis il se serra contre les jambes de Reborn et continua.  
-Si ces chiens avaient abîmés ne serait-ce que ta coiffure je les auraient tous massacrés jusqu’au derniers. Eux, leurs alliés et leur familles. Je suis le Dixième Vongola, mais si je suis incapable de venger un ami blessé à cause de moi alors ce titre ne me sert à rien. Je suis incapable d’être froid et sans coeur comme les autres mafieux, j’aime ma famille, mes amis et je veux les protéger. Les voir blessés me rend d’une tristesse énorme et me met en rogne, je veux juste qu’ils soient heureux.  
Reborn, pour une raison obscure (peut-être le manque de caféine) sentit que les paroles de Tsuna avaient un effet sur lui, par habitude de tout cacher grâce à son fedora il baissa la tête mais son chapeau ne lui avait pas été rendu. Tsunayoshi put donc voir le faible sourire de Reborn et les larmes lui glissant doucement sur les joues. Il leva la main très lentement pour en recueillir une sur le bout de l’index, baissa la main pour qu’elle soit de nouveau à son niveau et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes.   
-Elles possèdent une pureté plus grande que n’importe quelles flammes de dernière volonté que j’ai jamais fait. Mais leur pureté n’est rien en comparaison de leur préciosité et de leur rareté. Si seulement je pouvais voir ça plus souvent, si je pouvais te voir plus souvent tout simplement. Je n’ai pas osé le reconnaître pendant longtemps mais tu me manques, tes coups, tes blagues, quand tu me reprends, ta présence, tout me manque. Reviens à moi, deviens mon tueur à gage personnel. Quitte les ordres de Nono mais ne quitte jamais mes côtés, ne me quitte jamais. Je ne peux pas supporter qu’un ami soit blessé car oui tu es un ami bien avant d’être mon tuteur. Je te dois tout: mes amis, ma puissance pour les protéger, le surnom Dame-Tsuna qui me rassure, et tant d’autre choses. Reviens je t’en supplie Renato. supplia Tsuna d’une voix basse et brisée alors qu’il laissait sa tête retomber sur les cuisses de Reborn.

Ce dernier lui releva la tête et sourit franchement.  
-Quand je suis devenu Arcobaleno le nom Reborn me pesait car il me rappelait à tout instant ce que j’était: un homme mature et puissant sous la forme d’un enfant. Mais je m’étais fait une raison, je n’y pouvais rien et mon sort était plus enviable que l’Arcobaleno du Ciel, je me contentais d’avoir une durée de vie normale. Mais depuis que le Neuvième du Nom m’a demandé de te tutorer et que tu n’arrêtais pas de te geindre tout le temps en gémissant “Reborn Reborn je fais quoi ?” ou “Reborn sauve moi” j’ai de bon souvenirs et ce nom m’est devenu cher. Renato Sinclair de signifie plus rien désormais, c’est mon passé, une histoire vide de sens et de vie où je ne faisais que massacrer des gens sans même connaitre la raison. Je suis mieux ici et maintenant, avec ou sans la malédiction car j’ai pu te rencontrer. Reborn fit une pause, ferma les yeux et continua.  
-Je suis Reborn l’ex-Arcobaleno, engagé et sous les ordres du Dixième du Nom Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi et de lui seulement.

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler ni se regarder puis soudainement Reborn se leva et marmonna “Ils l'ont mis où mon fedora chéri ces faiblards ?”. En entendant ça Tsuna se mit à pouffer gentiment et se leva lui aussi pour chercher le chapeau de son hitman attitré.   
La recherche du fedora s'étant achevée sur un échec Reborn insista longuement pour aller en racheter un malgré le prix que ça payait et le fait qu'il en avait toute une réserve au QG Vongola. Tsuna abandonna vite la bataille et il appela une voiture pour aller au magasin le plus proche où Reborn prit, évidemment, le fedora le plus cher. L'hitman avait insisté sur le rachat de son chapeau favori car il avait un plan en tête: aller voir le Neuvième du Nom pour lui annoncer sa démission et il se devait d'être sur son 31 en face d'un chef mafieu, en semi-retraite ou non. 

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le manoir secondaire des Vongola (qui faisait quand même plusieurs hectares de surface) des gardiens de Nono les attendaient car ils avaient reçus un message de Tsunayoshi prévenant leur arrivée. Les gardiens de la brume et de la tempête les conduisirent jusqu'au bureau du Nono. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et les salua.  
-Bonjour Reborn et mon successeur. Pas trop de blessures ? On a un médecin plus enclin à soigner que Shamal si vous le souhaitez.   
-Bonjour Nono, répondirent-ils en choeur. Merci mais nous allons très bien continua Tsuna. En vérité nous sommes venus ici car j'ai une requête à te demander.   
Reborn l'interrompit.  
-Je souhaiterais démissionner afin de ne plus être sous vos ordres. Je souhaite me consacrer corps et âme au service de Sawada Tsunayoshi Dixième du Nom de la famille Vongola, aussi connu comme le Neo Primo.  
-Cela m’étonne que tu ne l’ait pas fait avant mon cher Reborn. Nono sourit gentiment et se leva puis se mit face à la fenêtre et leur tournait donc le dos. Je ne pensais pas que te donner le poste de professeur particulier pour le prochain boss de la famille te changeait tant que ça. J’avais vu à quel point tu étais doué avec Dino Cavallone et me suis dit que tu ferais la même chose. Je ne suis pas déçu, pas le moins du monde mais Tsunayoshi est bien trop doux et gentil pour appartenir à ce monde et c’est pourquoi je suis toujours en service. J’ai ressenti le changement dans ton comportement depuis que Tsuna est devenu le Dixième du Nom, Reborn. Tu souris plus, tu souhaites savoir pourquoi tu dois tuer telle ou telle personne, tu arrives à te détendre plus facilement autour de nous, tu bois ton expresso sans te méfier, tu es devenu plus humain. Mais dernièrement tu paraissais te renfermer sur toi même et ça semblait être un énorme retour en arrière, ça nous a tous inquiétés. Et encore plus quand on a appris que tu avais été capturé par la famille dont tu avais tué le boss alors que tu étais au plus bas, jamais l’ancien Reborn n’aurait fait une erreur de débutant aussi ridicule ni stupide. On s’est fait un sang d’encre pour toi mais à priori il ne fallait pas s’en faire puisque le boss actuel s’est chargé de tout.  
Le Nono se tut, Reborn et Tsuna ne dirent rien et gardaient la tête baissée, comme des enfants en train de se faire réprimander. Après quelques minutes Nono se mit face à Tsuna et poursuivit.  
-Je te laisse le meilleur hitman du monde entre tes mains, n’en abuse pas et surtout garde le à l’oeil, il à tendance à faire n’importe quoi quand tu n’es pas là, lui confia Nono avec un clin d’oeil discret.  
-Je promets que jamais je ne quitterais Reborn des yeux, il sera toujours sous ma surveillance et à mes côtés, lui répliqua Tsuna en relevant la tête, les yeux remplis de détermination.  
-Bien ! Nono se tourna ensuite vers Reborn. Ne lui crée pas de problème et fais bien attention à lui, protèges le c’est ton boss donc ton devoir.  
-C’est mon élève avant d’être mon boss et je prends soin de mes élèves mieux que de mes employeurs. Je ne vous décevrais pas, ni vous Timotéo, ni toi Tsuna.   
Reborn se leva et s’inclina en disant ces derniers mots. 

Nono les remercia de leur visite puis ils partirent en direction du QG Vongola. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte, Tsuna fut étonné de ne pas voir ses gardiens se battre dans le jardin prévu. Normalement il y avait toujours quelqu’un, soit un duel entre Hibari et Mukuro soit Yamamoto qui s'entraînait, soit aléatoirement un autre de ses gardiens. Arrivés devant la porte principale du manoir ils furent très vite entourés par des gardiens trop curieux (sauf Hibari qui est resté en retrait mais qui est, comme toujours, intéressé). Les questions fusaient de partout.  
-On peut passer par la fenêtre maintenant ?  
-Pourquoi être partit sans prévenir et si vite ?  
-Que fait Reborn-san ici ?  
-La moitié de la paperasse a pris feu et l’autre moitié est éparpillée.  
-Tout va bien bossu ?  
-Fufufu les portes ne servent à rien maintenant.  
Tsuna ne répondit à aucune d’elles mais fit plus simple:   
-Reborn avait un problème alors je suis parti l’aider. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu mais je n’avais pas l’esprit à ça.  
L’explication courte de leur boss leur suffit car ils savaient tous, à quel point il tenait à eux et que jamais il n’hésiterait à voler à leur secours. Il ne laisserait jamais ses précieux amis dans une situation dangereuse et ça comptait pour chacun d’entre eux, même les plus forts comme Hibari et Reborn. Gokudera se dit même que Tsuna était plus touché quand il était question de Reborn car c’était celui qui avait tout donné pour que Tsuna en arrive là,le bras droit se sentit fier d’avoir un boss aussi concerné.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent personne n’osa poser de questions sur la capture de Reborn, s’attendant à devoir éviter une pluie de balle venant du concerné. Lors d’un repas où plusieurs membres de la famille étaient là (Tsuna insistait pour que les repas soit mangés avec les membres présents au manoir), les chamailles usuelles se sont déroulées: Gokudera, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hibari, Bianchi furent sortis de table de force pour non-respect de la nourriture alors que l’entrée avait à peine été servie. Yamamoto, Soichie, I-Pin et Chrome partirent au milieu du repas pour aller prendre leur avion en direction de la Bolivie où de petites familles essayaient de reprendre le contrôle par la force brute. Au dessert il ne restait plus que Tsunayoshi, Kyoko, Reborn et Lambo pour apprécier le tiramisu si bien préparé par le chef de cuisine. Kyoko se leva de table pour aller amener une part à Haru qui avait travaillé tard la veille et avait été dispensée de se présenter à table. Il n’y avait donc plus que Tsuna, Lambo et Reborn autour de la table quand le café de digestion fut servi. Reborn, en tant qu’italien pur, le buvait serré sans sucre, Tsuna ajoutait du sucre mais juste pour adoucir un peu le goût, Lambo en revanche mettait au moins autant de lait que de café et mettait plusieurs doses de sucre. Reborn remarqua ça et commenca à se moquer de l’adolescent.  
-Oh ? Alors comme ça tu veux faire partie de la cour des grands mais t’es pas capable de boire ton café comme tel ?  
-Tais toi Reborn j’ai que 15 ans, je suis trop jeune pour le boire sans rien y ajouter. se défendit faiblement Lambo  
-A ton âge je le buvais déjà serré. J’avais raison tu n’es qu’un gamin. se moqua Reborn.

Tsuna soupira en voyant son plus jeune gardien en train d’être embêté, il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Son intuition fut juste: Reborn fit pleurer Lambo et lui même affichait un sourire satisfait sous son fedora. Le Dixième du Nom se surprit à penser que le Reborn du hangar était plus mignon que le Reborn de d’habitude, mais comme pour toutes les autres pensées étranges qui pouvaient lui passer par l’esprit il la recala tout au fond de son esprit avant même d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi il avait pensé ça.  
Plusieurs jours après la crise de larmes du gardien de l’orage, Tsuna avait de plus en plus envie de revoir une expression honnête sur le visage du hitman sans qu’il sache vraiment d’où lui venait cette envie soudaine. Il se dit que ce n’était pas sain de garder une envie en lui et qu’il fallait la réaliser ou au moins essayer, c’est donc ce qu’il fit: il invita Reborn à passer dans son bureau le surlendemain. Deux jours après donc, Reborn toqua à la porte du bureau de Tsuna.  
-Entrez c’est ouvert. répondit une voix étouffée  
-Tu m’as demandé ? posa Reborn en entrant dans la pièce  
-Oui. Je suppose que tu n’as rien à faire cet après-midi et que tu ne vas pas prendre le volant.   
-En effet. Pourquoi ?  
-Assis-toi. lui proposa Tsuna alors qu’il se levait et allait chercher des verres et une bouteille d’alcool. Ca te dirait de boire un coup avec moi ?  
-T’es pas censé être enterré sous ta paperasse ?   
-Que j’ai fini ou pas demain il va y avoir la même quantité sur mon bureau. C’est à croire qu’on est dans une ellipse temporel. Tu veux boire ou pas? Si tu ne veux pas rien ne t’obliges à rester.  
-Passes moi un verre. Dis moi juste pourquoi tu veux boire un coup?  
-Aucune idée, ça m’est venu comme ça. éluda Tsuna  
-Tch, menteur, marmonna Reborn.   
Le brunet rougit et leur servit une grande dose de whisky importé directement d’Irlande, puis il vida son verre d’un trait et le reposa violemment sur son bureau.  
-Celui qui tient le plus longtemps ? On parie une journée à obéir aux ordres de l’autre tant que ça ne crée pas de guerre.  
Reborn eut un sourire satisfait et suivit l’exemple de Tsuna en vidant son verre en 2 gorgées. Il parut apprécier l’alcool  
-Bonne marque, tu me donneras l’adresse à l’occasion. Tu as de bons standards, mon entraînement aura au moins porté ses fruits sur ça.

La bouteille se vidait au fur et à mesure que les verres se remplissaient puis se vidaient et que la conversation portait principalement sur les relations entre telle et telles familles mafieuses et s’il fallait y faire quelque chose, en bref une discussion d’affaire. Lorsque la bouteille fut finie, Tsuna en sortie une autre mais malgré ses années récentes d’expérience à l’alcool il n’avait pas encore atteint le niveau de résistance et de tolérance de Reborn. L’actuel boss Vongola fut donc le premier à être saoul, or pour lui c’est comme un retour dans le temps: il redevient le Tsuna de dix ans avant, pleurnichard, vite effrayé, gamin et très collant, excessivement collant. Normalement il ne dépassait jamais ses limites car elles étaient plus grandes que la plupart des autres boss et parce qu’avec lui il y avait toujours un de ses gardiens qui le prévenait quand il commençait à régresser. Mais là il était seul face à Reborn qui faisait tourner le whisky dans son verre sans rien dire ni même regarder dans sa direction. Ca énerva Tsunayoshi qui se leva et se mit derrière Reborn, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Pourquoi tu gardes ton chapeau à l’intérieur ? C’est malpoli et tu le sais. marmonna le Tsuna de 15 ans.  
-En quoi ça te regardes ? se renfrogna le tueur taciturne.  
-Ben t’es plus mignon si tu l’a pas, se justifia t’il en s’ébouriffant les cheveux.  
-Mignon ? Tu as trop bu tu hallucines, va t’asseoir ou tu vas tomber.  
Tsuna gonfla ses joues et enleva le fedora de la tête de Reborn qui ne bougea pas.  
-Rends le. ordonna t’il.  
Le brunet n’en fit rien, mis le fedora sur une commode et enlaça Reborn par derrière en posant son menton sur la tête avec une main agrippée à ses mèches et l’autre autour du cou, comme une écharpe après lui avoir gentiment caressé les cheveux  
-Pourquoi avec moi tu ne peux pas être toi même ? C’est pas comme si j’allais te tirer dessus, si seulement tu me laissais prendre soin de toi. grommela Tsuna pour lui même.

Reborn n’était pas censé entendre ça mais la proximité de leurs têtes fit qu’il put tout capter. Il se dit que même si le jeune homme n’avait aucune expérience dans le domaine des femmes il savait naturellement s’y prendre. L’alcool et la chaleur humaine dans ses cheveux joua en faveur de la baisse de ses barrières et il se laissa emporter par le fil de ses pensées qui le ramena au jour où il avait été capturé. Ce jour où il avait tiré des coups de feu dans le vide alors qu'il hallucinait de Tsuna en train de se plaindre une nouvelle fois. Ce jour où il n'avait pas bu d'expressos et que sa fatigue était extrêmement lourde à porter et que Tsuna même en tant qu'objet de son imagination avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Ce jour où il s'était avoué que finalement ces années passées en sa compagnie avaient étés sûrement les meilleures de sa vie. Ce jour où il avait soupiré parce qu'une personne lui manquait terriblement. Ce jour où cette même personne lui avait tenu un discours identique à ses pensées. Ce jour où il avait été profondément touché par le cœur pur du jeune Vongola. Ce jour où il se jurèrent de ne plus se quitter. Ce jour où il était en position de faiblesse. Ce jour où il pleura.   
C'est ce Reborn de ce jour là que Tsuna voulait retrouver, il l'avait bien compris. Mais l'effort d'abaisser ses barrières volontairement était beaucoup trop dur pour lui. Il ne pouvait réduire en poussière toutes ces années de travail et d'affinage juste pour une seule personne. Il ne pouvait pas le faire mais il le voulait, en cet instant, avec le menton de Tsuna reposant sur ses cheveux, sa main toujours agrippée et l'autre qui déroulait gentiment ses rouflaquettes, il le souhait plus que tout au monde. Mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait rien dire, de peur que son ancien élève ne décèle son désir de contact et que ça le mette mal à l’aise. Cela serait comme un coup fatal pour lui, Reborn le savait, et il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir le vide, l’angoisse et la douleur d’être repoussé par un être cher. Il ne bougeait donc pas et attendait ce qui allait suivre.

Tsuna de son côté avait sentit que Reborn s’était déconnecté de la réalité, cela le rendit triste et agacé. Il voulait que le hitman réagisse. Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux corbeau de Reborn et tira doucement dessus, il espérait obtenir une réaction de la part de l’homme sous lui que ce soit de la colère, un soupir, n’importe quoi à part de l’ignorance. Pour se calmer et se rassurer il fredonna semi-inconsciemment une chanson qui, depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, arrivait à l’apaiser.   
Cette chanson fit remonter à la surface le jour où Reborn avait été capturé, Lambo l’ayant mise sur les enceintes du manoir pour se venger de Gokudera et Mukuro. Ce jour-là il avait beaucoup de paperasse et si ses gardiens commençaient à se chercher, il allait y avoir un autre tas. Il était en train de soupirer profondément quand Hibird revint de sa tournée quotidienne: il avait été recruté en tant qu'espion principal des Vongola dû à sa discrétion. Mais il ne fit pas son rapport comme d'habitude, il siffla directement "Reborn Reborn Danger Danger" . Quand Tsuna enregistra l’information, il passa en Hyper Mode sans pilules, alluma son X-Burner et traversa le mur en le détruisant entièrement. Hibird le conduisit jusqu'au hangar où Reborn était enfermé, entouré par les anciens gardiens de la famiglia ennemie. Tsuna, toujours en Hyper Mode passa en Ultra Mode quand il vit Reborn qui avait perdu toute sa dignité et sa liberté. Tsuna n’était plus vraiment maître de lui-même dans ce mode, il ne l’utilisait donc pas quand il risquait de tuer un humain ennemi ou pas. Au lieu de les mettre hors jeu avec un mur de flammes, il prit soin de tous les mettre au sol juste avec ses poings. Quand Tsuna eut finit de s'occuper des gardiens, il se précipita auprès de Reborn pour le libérer les liens et ce fut plutôt compliqué car défaire des cordes avec les doigts tremblants et les yeux occultés par les larmes n'est pas aisé mais il réussit quand même. Le Juudaime se mit face à Reborn et en voyant qu’aucun mal ne lui avait été fait, il s'effondra. Il sentit que son corps était incroyablement lourd et laissa sa tête reposée sur les genoux de Reborn. Suite à la peur, une colère immense et un soulagement intense il se laissa aller, dit à Reborn tout ce qui lui pesait depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Mais il laissa sous silence certaines parties qu'il considérait trop gênantes: l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras à cet instant précis, son incapacité à le protéger et le fait que ce soit toujours Reborn qui finisse par le secourir, l'envie de se chamailler avec lui, et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Reborn ou le reste de sa famiglia ! Quand Tsuna finit de parler il releva la tête et s'attendait à recevoir un coup sur le crâne mais fut surpris quand il vit des larmes. Il avança sa main pour les recueillir en se disant qu'un Reborn qui pleure est encore plus irrésistible qu'un tiramisu frais et les fixa en disant des choses dont il ne s'imaginait pas capable. Reborn en réponse, fit un discours qui serra le cœur de Tsuna et s'ils avaient étés en lieu sûr, il aurait fondu en larmes. Lorsque Reborn lui avait donné son allégeance, Tsuna se jura que plus jamais il ne partirai en mission, du moins pas sans être accompagné par au moins un de ses gardiens.

Tsuna revint au présent quand il perçut que Reborn hochait la tête au rythme de ce qu'il chantait.  
-Tu t’en souviens ? Je croyais que tu la détestais, s’étonna Tsuna la voix légèrement tremblante.  
-Bien sur que je m’en souviens, la dernière fois que je l’ai écoutée avec toi c’était juste avant de briser la malédiction des Arcobalenos. Maintenant ma liberté est liée à jamais à cette chanson ridicule. lui reprocha Reborn.  
-Elle n’est pas ridicule. Elle m’apporte du réconfort et j’aime l’écouter. répliqua t’il  
-Je sais. Pardon. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez pour t’être battu pour notre cause. Merci. lui répondit Reborn, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de la phrase.  
-Quel sorte d’ami je serais si je laissais mon ami et mon mentor dans une situation à laquelle je peux mettre fin ? Tu ne me dois aucun merci, je suis celui qui t’en dois. Tu m’as traîné de force dans ce monde sans pitié, tu m’as entraîné pour que j’ai la force de protéger mes amis, tu es celui qui a réuni tous ces hommes et femmes merveilleux autour de moi. Tu as veillé sur moi alors que je n’étais qu’une loque, tu as cru en moi, tu m’as écouté me plaindre sans relâche, tu es le meilleur ami auquel je n’ai jamais osé espérer avoir.   
Tsuna fini son discours en pleurant et en resserrant son emprise sur Reborn, les deux bras au niveau des épaules et le visage enterré dans la masse noire de cheveux.   
En sentant les larmes de Tsuna mouiller son cuir chevelu, une douleur se manifesta dans sa poitrine et lui coupa le souffle. Rapidement Reborn se souvint de tout ce qu’ils avaient traversés ensemble et de la solitude qu’il éprouvait les années où ils avaient étés loin l’un de l’autre. En réalisant l’amour qu’il avait pour Tsuna, Reborn sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux brûler. Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue, comme si il ne pouvait plus rien garder en lui et que tout devait sortir, par n’importe quel moyen. Cette larme fut suivie par une autre. Puis une autre. Encore une. Puis elles coulèrent sans répit, dévalant ses pommettes, perlant aux coins de ses lèvres, ruisselant sur son cou pour aller finalement tremper sa chemise. Reborn tenta tant qu’il put de contenir ses larmes mais il n’avait plus aucun pouvoir et finit par être secoué de sanglots à peine perceptibles. Mais Tsuna possédait l’Hyper Intuition Vongola et son menton reposait sur le crâne de Reborn alors il sentait qu’il bougeait même si lui-même continuait de pleurer. Le brunet lâcha son emprise sur le corbeau et se mit face à lui, dans un position similaire à celle qu’ils avaient eue dans le hangar: Tsuna sur les genoux en face de Reborn qui était assis sur une chaise. La surprise qu’il ressentit en voyant le flot ininterrompu de larme n’arriva pas à la cheville de la joie de voir Reborn enfin sans ses barrières, libéré des obligations du monde et libre de pleurer ou de rire comme il le voulait. L’allégresse de voir Reborn pleurer lui remit les larmes aux yeux et sans réfléchir il l’enlaça de nouveau, serrant le cou de Reborn, souriant à pleines dents et sanglotant toujours.

Le hitman se trouva trop faible et en stoppant tant bien que mal ses larmes il repoussa gentiment Tsuna en essayant de se défaire de son étreinte. Mais celui ne ne voulait pas, il était bien trop content pour le laisser partir. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, les deux avec les yeux rougis par les larmes. Reborn connaissait le désir de faire d’un humain sa propriété sexuelle et il ressentait ce même désir en voyant Tsuna de si près avec les yeux luisants, le visage rouge et le sourire si doux qu’il ne montrait qu’à sa famille en privée. L’homme aux cheveux corbeaux passa une main derrière la tête du jeune homme en face de lui et captura ses lèvres. Tsuna, qui fut d’abord surpris, compris ensuite pourquoi c’était Reborn qui apparaissait dans ses fatigues extrêmes et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester lui-même dès que Reborn était impliqué d’une manière ou d’une autre. “Ah c’est donc ça. Je l’aime. J’aime Reborn.” se répéta Tsuna quelques fois dans son esprit avant d’avoir envie d’en vouloir plus. “Je veux qu’il soit mien. Rien qu’à moi.” Tsuna acheva le baiser et lui souffla “Je t’aime Reborn”. Celui ci ne répondit rien mais l’embrassa de nouveau, plus passionnément au fur et à mesure qu’il prenait pleine conscience de la présence de Tsuna dans sa vie et des conséquences qu’elle avait eue. Depuis la succession de Tsuna en tant que Dixième, il avait couché avec de nombreuses femmes mais il n’avait eu aucune attirance envers elles, il se vidait juste de son stress et de la tension sexuelle qu’il accumulait mais il n’était même plus actif, il se contentait de recevoir. Il désirait Tsuna, il le voulait pour lui tout seul il en était désormais certain. “Je l’aime” s’imposa dans son cerveau et Reborn se sentit en manque. Il se leva de la chaise, toujours accroché aux lèvres de Tsuna, mit sa main aux creux des reins du brunet pour apprécier toutes ses formes et le plaqua contre le mur. Quand le dos de Tsuna rencontra le mur, il s’arqua et émit un gémissement quand son érection se pressa contre celle de Reborn. Celui ci accentua la pression et Tsuna enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Reborn pour lui faire comprendre qu’il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Reborn ne comprit peut-être pas le message mais leurs esprit étaient connectés et ils souhaitaient tous deux la même chose: être ensemble. Reborn enleva les jambes de Tsuna d’autour de sa taille, se recula d’un pas et commença à enlever fébrilement son haut. Tsuna, le visage rouge sang, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillants se rapprocha de Reborn et l’aida à se déshabiller. Reborn se concentra alors sur la chemise de Tsuna mais les boutons ne voulaient pas s’ouvrir, il la prit par le col et fit sauter tous les boutons. Cela fit protester Tsuna qui en oublia les derniers boutons de la chemise de Reborn. Celui ci n’en tenu pas compte et l’enleva complètement en la passant par dessus sa tête, en faisant jouer les muscles de son torse. Tsuna resta en contemplation devant le buste de Reborn en le regardant avec du désir plein le regard et la voix. Reborn ne put plus se tenir et se jeta sur la ceinture de Tsuna, il la défit avec ses dents, baissa le pantalon de costume et les boxers en même temps puis enfourna le pénis de Tsuna dans sa bouche. C’était la première fois que Tsuna recevait une fellation et il était déjà plutôt bien dressé. Reborn ne réfléchissait plus à rien et suivait juste son instinct, et celui ci lui disait comment réussir une fellation, il massait les testicules avec sa main tandis qu’il frottait le bout contre sa joue et qu’il léchait ce qu’il pouvait avec sa langue. Tsuna ne se retint pas longtemps et éjacula très rapidement sans prévenir. Il essaya de s’excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés quand Reborn se releva, du sperm au coin de la bouche qui gouttait sur son torse, les yeux emplis de désir pour lui, et une érection bien visible qui devait faire mal. Tsuna approcha sa main dominante jusqu’au pantalon de Reborn et commença à lui défaire. Reborn fut rapidement débarrassé de son pantalon et de la dernière barrière de tissu entre sa verge et l’air libre. Tsuna le masturba et l’embrassa en même temps, cela fit gémir et grogner Reborn avec une voix que Tsuna ne connaissait pas mais qui l’excitait. Reborn savait comment ca marchait entre hommes mais il n’avait pas la patience d’attendre. Avant d’éjaculer, il enleva la main de Tsuna de son pénis et le retourna face au mur.  
-Penches toi en avant et serre les jambes. lui ordonna Reborn avec une voix rauque.  
Tsuna lui obéit et glapit quand Reborn frotta son pénis entre ses cuisses. La chaleur qui s’en dégageait, les verges qui se frottaient mutuellement, les fluides pré-éjaculatoire qui rendaient le passage de plus en plus facile, tout cela faisait haleter de plus en plus vite et plus intensément Tsuna et Reborn. Le premier sentit qu’il était proche de l’orgasme et se tendit, contractant aussi ses muscles des cuisses Reborn éjacula dès que Tsuna resserra ses jambes. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, sans parler.  
-C’est possible de faire encore plus ? demanda Tsuna avec une voix tremblante d’impatience.  
Reborn ne répondit rien et lui mit le majeur dans l’anus. Tsuna sortit alors une voix qu’il ne se connaissait pas, une voix beaucoup plus aiguë et vibrante. Reborn n’attendit pas longtemps pour mettre un second doigt et faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien préparer Tsuna. Celui ci devenait faible des genoux et pouvait à peine résister à la tentation de bouger ses hanches au rythme des doigts de Reborn.  
-J’en peux plus, je vais m’écrouler Reborn. le prévint Tsuna, des sanglots dans la voix.  
Le hitman le mit sur le dos sur le bureau (tant pis pour le tri des papiers) et continua de l’agrandir tout en le masturbant pour qu’il se détende. Tsuna gémissait et haletait de plus en plus, signe qu’il allait bientôt venir.   
-Reborn, je vais… Dépêches toi ! le supplia Tsuna  
Reborn perdit le peu de bon sens qui lui restait et lui mit d’un coup de rein son pénis dans les fesses. Tsuna éjacula immédiatement après.  
-Pas mal ? Je peux bouger ? lui demanda Reborn, qui avait l’air de souffrir en se retenant de ne pas bouger de tout son être.   
Tsuna lui donna son aval et Reborn essaya le plus possible de ne pas exagérer mais quand Tsuna planta ses ongles dans le dos de Reborn, qu’il se colla à son torse et qu’il murmura “Plus vite” il perdit toute rationalité et accéléra le rythme. Tsuna souffrait mais le plaisir ressenti était bien plus intense que la douleur et il criait plus qu’il ne gémissait à chaque fois que Reborn touchait son point G. Après plusieurs coups bien profonds, Tsuna se contracta de plus en plus ce qui rendait les mouvements de Reborn plus lents mais plus intenses et ils vinrent en même temps. Ils s’embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois avant que Reborn ne se retire de l’intérieur de Tsuna.   
-Désolé tu es couvert de griffures, s’excusa Tsuna.  
Reborn sourit franchement et lui mit la main sur la tête.  
-Tu as des hickeys partouts et mon semen suinte de ton anus. C’est plutôt moi qui devrais m’excuser. Sinon tu peux demander pardon pour être né aussi sexy et érotique, les bruits que tu faisais, de devant ou de derrière sont suffisants à eux seul pour que je bande. Tes gémissements sont mignons aussi.  
Tsuna rougit jusqu’aux oreilles en entendant Reborn faire du dirty-talk. Il cacha son embarras en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Reborn gloussa et resserra son étreinte sur Tsuna. Il chuchota un “Je t’aime” trop faiblement pour que Tsuna puisse l'entendre.

Depuis, Reborn et Tsuna ont une activité sexuelle régulièrement, accentuant encore plus les tas de papiers sur le bureau de ce dernier. Et ils ne se sont pas donnés la peine d’annoncer leur mise en couple car Reborn jetait des regards glacial à tous ceux qui approchait de trop près SON Tsunayoshi et celui ci rougissait dès que Reborn se collait à lui. Ils étaient tout le temps collés l’un à l’autre se murmurant des mots doux ou prenant soin l’un de l’autre.


End file.
